


A Bit More Than Friends

by phxllipham



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dom!Phillip, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, I could have dragged it out but I’m tired, I say the word cock a bit to much, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Phin, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, degrading, fluff near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxllipham/pseuds/phxllipham
Summary: Based of the prompt ‘friends don’t know how you taste’.Phineas regards Phillip as his friend. Phillip disagrees.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Bit More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> dom Phillip & sub Phineas basically

The silence of the circus was eerie. At least to Phillip it was. What was once a bustling and lively place echoing with cheers and claps of gratitude for the performers was now bare. The only sound that broke it up was the footsteps of both Carlyle and Barnum.

Barnum was ten strides ahead of Phillip, what was new. Phillip watched as the ringmaster swung his cane, and glared at the older mans back. The words kept replying in his head, like salt on an open wound. ‘Friend.’ ‘Business partner.’ Huh.

Phineas reached his office first, and slid inside the dark room without a glance back to Phillip, who soon caught up anyways and swung the door open. And then there were two.

He wasn’t sure what, but something about the deafening silence of circus instilled confidence in Phillip. He cleared his throat to let his presence known and cocked an eyebrow up at the older man. Phineas stared back at him with a look of utmost defiance Phillip couldn’t wait to wipe off his pretty little face.

“I liked the word you used to describe me today.” Phillip reached out and ran his index finger along the wall. Slowly, he began to make his way around the office, eyeing up his prey ever so often. “‘Friend’.”

Out the corner of his eye, he saw vague confusion flicker across P.T’s face. Phillip just smirked and kept walking towards him. His strides stopped once he was close enough. He leaned down. Hands planted firmly on the sides of the chair. His face crept closer until his mouth was right by the others ear.

“That’s not true though is it? Because if I was your friend, I wouldn’t know how you tasted.” Those were the words he whispered into the ringmasters ear, who shivered at the crude choice of words. “If I was your friend, I wouldn’t know what you looked like on your knees, with me kneading your hair as I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. Would I, Phineas?”

Silence followed. Phillip glowered. And suddenly a crack lashed through the air. He looked down to see Barnums face tilted to one side, a red mark forming beautifully on his right cheek. “I asked you a question, and you will answer me!”

“No!” Came Phineas’ quick reply. “No sir...” he corrected hastily, glancing up at the other. Phillip smirked something awful.

“You get off on this, don’t you?” Phillip accused, face still inches away from Phineas’. “Don’t deny it, I can see for myself.” He gestured vaguely to the tent in Phineas’ trousers. “You get off on me degrading you. Is this what you like, Phin? You like being treated like a fucking whore?”

The accusatory tone in Philips voice caused a lump to form in Barnums throat. Fuck, he despised Phillip Carlyle. He hated his cocky attitude, and his dismissive tone, and his selfish acts of denial. But god, did it feel so fucking good at the same time.

“I do,” Phineas whispered, eyes lowering to stare at the floor. “I do.”

Phillip smirked and ran his hands through his partners mousy locks. “Good boy.” He rewarded him with a kiss of the neck before pulling away. “Now. Strip.”

The pants Phillip was wearing were becoming tighter, an unmistakable boner evident in his tight trousers. As Phineas removed all his articles of clothing, Phillip reached down and palmed himself, pining for some form of relief. “Hurry up,” he hissed, grabbing Phineas’ cane to play with.

Once all of his clothing was on the floor, Phillip let go of the cane and shoved the other down on the desk, face first. He grunted softly and ran his hands along the mans body, admiring all his curves and the occasional beauty marks he spotted. Phillips hands ventured lower and he groped his ass, squeezing both cheeks before letting go, smirking at the marks left behind.

All while this was happening, Phineas lay squirming beneath him. He let out the occasional moan, but kept his noise to a minimum. He closed his eyes, letting his other senses dominate his body. He felt the cool grip of Phillips hands marking up his ass, and the warm breath on the nape of his neck. He could smell Phillips woody scent from where he lay, strong and intoxicating. Without warning, Phillip tugged down on his cock, and a loud moan escaped his lips. His back arched, pain and pleasure combining into one sense and washing over him.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Phillip remarked smugly, finding great satisfaction in watching the world renowned ringmaster come undone at his fingers. He had finally fished the bottle of oil out the draw, and was lathering his length in the clear substance. “What a sight.” He grinned. “How would people react Phineas?” He gasped for dramatic effect. “How would they react, knowing that you — Mr Barnum — let me bend you over a table and leave you begging for the mercy of my cock?”

A low, pathetic sound escaped the submissive man. His cheeks burned red at the image of his fellow performers finding out. The papers- he couldn’t bring himself to even imagine what the press would do with this information. But that was what made it exciting; The risk.

Phillip grabbed his own member and pumped it a few times, before pushing in without warning. The pleas of his lover was enough to make any man want more. Phillip roughly gripped his hips and thrusted into him. He was so tight; clearly he hadn’t used him enough yet.

Phineas was finding it hard to function at this point. He’d definitely had it worse, once to the point where he was practically screaming for relief. He longed for some kind of friction against his throbbing member. He tried grinding his hips forward and down into the table, but Phillips grip was just too tight. Another moan tumbled out his lips. “Please~”. Phillip didn’t even need Phineas to clarify what he meant by ‘please’. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t going to give it to him just yet.

“Please what? You want me to stroke your cock because you can’t do it yourself like a big boy? You can’t wait until /I’m/ finished? No, of course you can’t! Because everything has to be about you, doesn’t it?!” Phillip slammed his hips back into Phineas, giving a harsh tug on the others member for good measure.

This continued for...quite a while actually. There had been times where Phillip was about to cum, but stopped himself before he was tipped over the edge. The longer this went on, the longer he got to deny Barnum of his release. Phineas’ face was tear stricken, his member throbbing for some kind of release. He was so fucking desperate.

Phillip took pity on him and pulled out. He looked down at the man slumped on the desk. His cock was standing right up against his stomach, the tip leaking pre-cum. He looked like he had passed out, but he hadn’t. Phineas’ head turned to look at him, and he frowned. “You haven’t...you haven’t came yet,” he acknowledged. Phillip almost felt guilty as he looked down at him. Yet he felt a sort of sadistic pleasure in knowing he had reduced this confident, powerful man to begging for mercy.

“I know,” Phillip said, in a much softer tone than he had previously. “I just want you to do this one thing for me, and then I promise you’ll have your release.”

Without explaining further, Phillip guided Phineas down on his knees. Grabbing Phineas’ cane, he reached down and tucked the bottom of the cane beneath his chin and tilted it upwards. “Good boy,” he praised quietly. “Now, if you can suck my cock and make me come, you can have your release.” He withdrew the cane and stared down at him. He laced his fingers in his hair and grunted.

Phineas wasted no time in leaning forward and taking the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the slit, shutting his eyes so he could enjoy the experience more. He tilted his head and took him further into his mouth. The gasps of pleasure from Phillip kept him going, and soon he felt his seed release into his mouth. Phillip looked down and raised an eyebrow challengingly, smirking once Phineas swallowed it all. Phillip took a seat on Phineas’ chair and beckoned him up.

Phineas seated himself down on Phillips lap and burrowed his head into the crook of Phillips neck. A whine tumbled past his lips. Phillip hushed him, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve got you Phin. You did so well..” He gently ran a hand along Phineas’ member, twisting his wrist every so often. His moans were like music, and soon enough Phillips hand, along with Barnums chest and thighs, were covered in cum.

Once they had both been cleaned up, Phillip grabbed a blanket from one of the dressing rooms and returned back to Phineas. Within the minute of so he had been gone, Phineas had already drifted off to sleep on his chair. Phillip raised an eyebrow with a satisfied smile on his face before joining him and pulling the blanket over them.


End file.
